1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jogging stroller frame, especially to a jogging stroller frame provided with a front wheel automatic flattening folding mechanism for rotating the front wheel set rearward about a horizontal axis to the rear strut thereof when a user is folding the jogging stroller frame into a substantially flattened configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jogging strollers are generally formed of lightweight tubular frame members with three sixteen (16) inches large wheels for facilitating the transportation of a child occupant seated therein by a fast walking exercise of a care-giver.
Traditional jogging stroller has a foldable frame can be erected in an erected configuration and converted into a generally flattened configuration for storage. As the diameter of the wheels are too big and occupied at least sixteen (16) in longitudinal dimension, shall make the user unavoidably needs to pull off the wheels from the frame to get a successively smaller size for compact storage.